In various fields such as manufacturing of semiconductor integrated circuits for example a Large Scale Integration (LSI), display faces of flat panel displays (FPDs), circuit substrates, color filters, and so on, photolithography technology has so far been employed for conducting fine processing. In the photolithography technology, a positive- or negative-working photosensitive resin composition (photoresist composition) is used for forming a resist pattern.
Along with smaller devices having more processing ability, more fine patterns in integrated circuits are required. Due to the high surface tension, pure water washing and soon after drying can cause resist pattern collapse. One approach to prevent pattern collapse is to research a rinse composition with a low surface tension. But, add to the surface tension, the resist pattern shape, especially pitch width has influences to the stress to the resist pattern. As described in “Dimensional limitations of silicon nanolines resulting from pattern distortion due to surface tension of rinse water” Namatsu et al. Appl. Phys. Lett. 1995 (66) p 2655-2657, a short distance between pattern walls will cause the stress more. And a narrow pattern wall width will cause the stress more too.
Patent publication JP2005-309260A discloses a rinse composition having a fluorine containing surfactant to prevent resist pattern collapse by rinsing. Patent pulication JP2014-44298A discloses a rinse composition having a linear alkane diol to prevent resist pattern collapse by rinsing.